Marcus Kincaid
Marcus Kincaid is a weapons dealer on Pandora. He owns all the ammunition and Weapon Vending Machines in Borderlands. Background Marcus Kincaid was originally a weapons dealer allied with either the Dahl or Atlas corporations before the Vault hunters made their way to the planet. His current affiliations are unknown, although he maintains a mercenary outlook on life, which has him dealing frequently with the four main characters. He is between thirty and fifty years of age, and sells weapons from all except the Eridian and Gearbox weapon manufacturers. It is to be noted that he is the only current purveyor of weapons. It is also speculated that he has a complete monopoly on all weapons/ammunition related sales on Pandora (as hinted at in the Firepower mission line). Despite his numerous weapon vendors and advertisements for his business, it is written in very small text, on his vendors that he is in fact, "unauthorized" to sell weapons on the planet. Involvement Marcus is the driver of the bus that brings all of the four Vault hunters to Fyrestone at the beginning of the game. After the player completes some tasks around Fyrestone, Marcus opens up his weapon and ammo vendors in town. He runs and maintains the weapon and ammo vendors found throughout Pandora. Marcus himself lives in New Haven and offers a few tasks when the characters arrive there. In the bus, next to Marcus, is a Marcus bobblehead. During Borderlands, some lockers and tougher enemies will have a Marcus bobblehead with a yellow dollar sign overhead, and these represent much larger sums of money than cash bundles, usually from $111 to around $12,902. In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Marcus actually affects the storyline, as he is the one who hacks Ned's Claptrap and leaves a message to go to the abandoned lab (as depicted in the ending cutscene). In Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, Marcus has opened a new weapons store in the Tartarus Station. Upon talking to him, Marcus gives the player several missions. Quotes *"You can never be too rich, too good-looking, or too well-armed." *"Ah, excellent, another valued customer!" *"Don't be shy, come right in." *"Remember me when you get some more credits to burn." *"Don't worry about saying goodbye; I'm sure we'll do this all again soon enough." - said in the bus, this is a reference to the 2nd Playthrough *"I understand that believing in the improbable gives us hope, but if that Vault existed, someone would have found it decades ago." - before Seek Out Tannis *"Far be it from me to put a damper on chasing a dream, but that Vault's about as likely as having Skags invite us to a tea party. One lump or two?" - before Seek Out Tannis *"I'm pretty sure I've seen this rock from top to bottom - if that Vault did exist, you can bet I'd know." - before Seek Out Tannis *"So maybe I was wrong about the Vault, but I'm sure glad I was!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"Well, it's like I've been saying... each day brings new possibilities. Yesterday: no Vault, today: Vault!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"Hell, I'd give half my stock to charity to get a peek in that Vault - I bet I'd make double back just off one piece of what's in there!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"I'm extremely connected here - people want something, they go through me. Tannis, though... she's got support from someone else - someone even I can't track down." - after The Next Piece *"You gotta admire the kind of drive she's got, but I think she'd hiding something." - after The Next Piece *"Tannis? I hear she's a little, you know, out there. Keeps to herself mostly." - after The Next Piece *"Well, those Crimson Lance fellows came with nice stuff, but stuff breaks - and when it does guess who they'll need?" - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"One thing's for sure - if the Lance are here, Atlas hasn't abandoned this planet." - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Hey, new soldiers means business, can't be bad." - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Dude made zombies, okay?" - During the intro scene for Dr.Ned's Zombie Island. *"You're adopted!" - to the child in the intro scene of Dr. Ned's Zombie Island. *"Goodnight... Dirty little orphan." - The last words said in Dr. Ned's Zombie Island. *"If I can't find you what you need, it can't be found on Pandora." *"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs...." - Marcus's "final words". Marcus' Vending Machine Quotes *"Only buy the best... if the Vault is real, you'll be able to afford it!" *"Don't know who to trust? You can always trust the gun at your side!" *"In a world of no guarantees, you can always count on Marcus guns!" *"Teach those Lance guys a thing or two about firepower!" *"The Lance are the best-armed mercs out there. You need something better!" *"The Crimson Lance got nothing on my weapons!" *"The S&S philosophy is: Tech plus Ammo capacity equals I WIN!" *"If you find that your gun just doesn't hold enough bullets, then S&S has the solution: More bullets! All S&S guns have extended magazines." *"Is shooting bullets not cool enough for you? Buy a Maliwan, and light some people on fire!" *"Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!" *"Hyperion asks, what good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point? Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!" *"Enemies only die if you hit 'em. So buy Hyperion today!" *"Vladof! You don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!" *"Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!" *"If you are on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go." *"Cheap, reliable, lightweight, and incredibly fast reload speeds. Tediore makes an easy-to-use gun!" *"Dahl makes guns for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate and effective, assuming you're strong enough to hold one!" *"Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!" *"Torgue combines good damage, high fire rate, and recoil reduction into one lethal weapon." *"Four-hundred percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood." (Reference To Jakobs weapons) *"Atlas spares no expense in making guns that excel in every area." *"Buy an Atlas, and you too can see what it feels like to hold the power of the gods in your hands." *"Jakobs guns do one thing really well: Power! And honestly, what else do you need?" *"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" The following quotes are anomalous in that they refer to items bought and sold from machines that are maintained by Dr. Zed rather than Marcus. Marcus may simply be encouraging his customers to keep themselves alive so they can continue to buy his products. *"A sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun. Buy the COM that's right for you." *"COMs can improve accuracy, regenerate ammo, or even heal you. Get yours right here!" *"The best defense is not a good offense... it's a good defense! So get yourself a shield!" *"Even the best gunman gets hit from time to time, so make sure your shield is up to par!" *"Even the best gun jams once in a while, so make sure your shield is up to par!" Missions New Haven Side *Firepower: All Sales Are Final *Firepower: Market Correction *Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man T-Bone Junction Side *Core Collection *Mop Up *Super-Marcus Sweep *Local Trouble *It's Like Christmas! Tartarus Station *Old Spicy *Eleven Rakks and Spices *Burnin’ Rubber Trivia *Not only does Marcus sell all the guns and ammunition on Pandora, but he even has his own set of playing cards. In Treacher's Landing, where the You're on a boat! console achievement can be obtained, there is a box with several playing cards on top of it, suggesting that the bandits were playing poker. One side of each card features Marcus's business logo, while the other shows the card number and suit (a pair of queens can be seen). *Marcus speaks with a Russian/ Eastern European accent. *On Marcus's weapon vendor it is written in very small text that he is in fact "unauthorized" to sell weapons on the planet. *In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned his name is spelled with a "k". *Marcus shows a very strong resemblance to early concept art of Roland, which show Roland as a caucasian male with dark and graying hair. These designs were most likely re-used to develop Marcus' character after Roland was redesigned along with the game. *In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, in his shop, there is a toy car on his desk, with a miniature 'living' NPC inside. *In the trailer for Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot it is hinted that Moxxi was, at one point, married to Marcus. It is presumed that he was her favorite husband, as he was one of the two that were not killed. *He allegedly comes from seven generations of weapon dealers. There is a portrait of Marcus, (along with Marcus II, III, and IV), hanging on the wall of the bank in the Underdome, as well as on the walls of his shop in T-Bone Junction. *At the end of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution (DLC4), he talks to the Vault hunters about how Hyperion has commissioned him to take them to another planet, Eden-6. This could either be a hint at the setting of sequel to Borderlands, or a plan by Hyperion to remove the Vault Hunters from Pandora, as was their original intention. *Also at the end of DLC4, Marcus appears to be both killed by the INAC and crushed under his own bus, but after completing the battle, Marcus is alive and well in his shop and in all other parts of the game. Category:New Haven Category:NPCs